<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hellfire by themidnight_ghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884429">Hellfire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themidnight_ghost/pseuds/themidnight_ghost'>themidnight_ghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Found Family, Pitch Perfect 3, bechloe - Freeform, fat amy is a mood, kinda angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themidnight_ghost/pseuds/themidnight_ghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Beca hadn’t come back up after she hit the water?</p><p>(An alternate ending to the Yacht scene in Pitch Perfect 3.)</p><p> </p><p>Im so sorry, i had to repost because i had technical issues where it wouldn't let me access the fic after posting - weird ☁️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hellfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Freedom!” Fat Amy screamed after crashing through the transparent ceiling and spraying her father with a fire extinguisher. </p><p>Amongst the chaos of glass and smoke, Chloe grabbed Emily’s hand protectively and reached for Beca, </p><p>“Chloe, jump!” Beca ushered the ginger towards away from the danger, “I’ll catch up to you!” </p><p>“I’m not leaving you!” </p><p>Chloe’s look of fear tugged at Beca’s heartstrings. Here she was, saving her friends and girlfriend from being kidnapped by Australians. It couldn’t get any better than this.  </p><p>“I said I’d catch up!” </p><p>This time Emily interjected, “We’re not going anywhere!” </p><p>A couple of years ago, Beca wouldn’t care what Emily said. But now the girl had become part of their random, weird, nerdy family and even though Beca refused to admit it to anyone but Chloe, she’d become very fond of the legacy and had this maternal instinct to protect her. </p><hr/><p>“I don’t know Chlo,” Beca was curled up in Choe’s arms, resting her head in the crook of Chloe’s neck whilst the taller girl threw her phone onto the duvet. “I just feel like she’s growing up too fast.” </p><p>Chloe ran her hands through her girlfriend’s hair, “You should be pleased; Emily is leading the Bellas!”</p><p>“I am, I just feel like we didn’t teach her enough.” </p><p>“Teach her enough about what?” </p><p>“The male species.” </p><p>Chloe scoffed at Beca’s statement.</p><p>“What would we know about men, babe?” She pressed a quick kiss to Beca’s forehead, “Besides, Benji’s a good dude, he’ll look after her.” </p><p>As if on cue, Fat Amy Winehouse appeared from behind the clothes rack. </p><p>“Oh my god, you guys are so cheesy. Get a room!” </p><p>“There’s 3 of us living in a New York apartment; we don’t have a room to spare.” Beca deadpanned.</p><p>“That’s what they all say.” Amy whispered, “And if we don’t have another room, why don’t you guys get second jobs?”</p><p>Chloe put a hand on Beca’s shoulder, “Why don’t you get a job?” </p><p>Amy strutted into their tiny kitchen, fixing her wig in the mirror before pulling a cookie from one of the tins.</p><p>“I’m too good for manual labour. They wouldn’t know what to do with all of <em> this </em>.” Amy gestured to herself obnoxiously, crumbs falling carelessly onto the floor.</p><p>“All of that?” </p><p>“What were you lesbians talking about anyway?” Amy changed the subject. </p><p>“Beca doesn’t feel like we taught Emily enough. She’s worried.” </p><p>“I would be too, Legacy’s like the dumbest kid I know.” </p><p>“She’s gonna be fine, Bec.” Chloe changed the subject swiftly, “besides, I think you’d be a pretty cool mom.” </p><p>Beca’s eyes widened, “We weren’t even talking about that!” </p><p>Amy and Chloe looked at Beca bluntly. </p><p>“Be real Beca, we all know you and Chloe are like her parents.” Beca put a finger up in objection, “And don’t even try to deny it! Remember when she went on that first date with Benji?” Amy lowered her voice and scowled, clearly mimicking Beca, “Be back before 10 and have fun. But not too much fun.” </p><p>“We weren’t that bad.” Beca looked up at Chloe, “Were we?” </p><p>“No, No. Of course not.” Chloe reassured herself. </p><hr/><p>The fond memory was brief and quickly ended when fat Amy’s fire extinguisher started running out of smoke. </p><p>“I love you!” Beca pushed Chloe and Emily back and ran towards Amy, “We have to go!” </p><p>Beca grabbed Amy’s forearm and pulled her to the back of the Yacht, feeling a weight lift from her shoulders after seeing Emily and Chloe jump. </p><p>Unexpectedly, Beca felt her back being coated with heat, it was like being in an oven. </p><p>“What did you do?!” She screamed to Amy, </p><p>“I blew it up, bitch!” </p><p>Beca clutched Amy’s forearm with both hands as the force from the explosion pushed them over the side. Beca could feel the excess flames tugging at her shirt and scolding her shoulders. </p><p>“Emily?!” Chloe screamed once she broke the water, </p><p>“Chloe? Chloe, I'm here!” </p><p>Without thinking, Chloe swam over in Emily’s direction, snaking her hand around Emily’s back to keep her afloat. </p><p>The younger girl was trembling, “Where’s Beca?” </p><p>“I don’t-” Chloe turned to face the Yacht and screamed. The first thing she saw was Beca and Amy’s silhouettes against a raging ball of fire and flame. Beca seemed terrified, she flailed her arm around whilst clutching onto fat Amy, who somehow managed to collide with a boat before hitting the water. “Beca!” </p><p>Passing Emily to Aubrey, Chloe swam over to the crash site. Her heart jumped but immediately sank as Amy broke through the water barrier, leaving Beca missing. </p><p>“I REIGNED HELLFIRE!” Fat Amy screamed at the top of her lungs. </p><p>“Beca?” </p><p>“Jesus, Chloe. You’re ruining my moment.” Amy stopped when seeing Chloe’s face, “Beca hasn’t come back up?” </p><p>“She’s still down there.” Chloe trembled and pushed through the surface of the water like it was a ball pit, “Help me look!” </p><p>Amy scanned the horizon, “Chloe! Help me lift the boat!” </p><p>The best friend and the girlfriend swam towards the tiny wooden boat which Beca and Amy bought with them, and Chloe’s heart sank as she noticed a scorched section of cloth barely clutching the side. </p><p>Beca was never a strong swimmer, and Chloe didn’t know what she would do if they never found her. She figured she’d demand every ocean to be drained so they could locate any remains of a body. God knows how that would work, but Chloe Beale would make it happen. </p><p>“Beca?” </p><p>To Amy, Chloe sounded like a broken record, but that was understandable. However, the ginger was pretty useless when it came to lifting boats. </p><p>“Beca!” </p><p>Amy held the boat high enough for Chloe to pull a shaking and sputtering Beca into her arms. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Chloe held her girlfriend like her life depended on it and choked back a sob as Beca clutched her shirt. </p><p>“I could be better.” </p><p>Chloe pulled Beca closer, “I was so <em> fucking </em> worried.” </p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before.” The smaller girl murmured. </p><p>“Well then, that proves something.” </p><p>Beca wiped the streaking tear from Chloe’s cheek and kissed her lightly, it wasn’t much, but it was meaningful. Beca probably didn’t have much breath left, and Chloe wasn’t the only worried one. </p><p>“Beca! Chloe!” </p><p>The pair looked in the shouting direction to see Emily breaking away from Aubrey’s hold before proceeding to swim over to them as the remaining yacht debris fell to a standstill.</p><p>Chloe and Beca parted, allowing Emily to swim into their hug, </p><p>“You really scared me,” </p><p>Chloe pulled her close, “Sorry, kiddo.” </p><p>The found family floated amongst the chaos. As the helicopters swirled like vultures above them, no words needed to be said, it was just <em> them </em>. And Chloe was so thankful for that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to repost because i had technical issues where it wouldn't let me access the fic - weird</p><p>Not really happy with this for my first work in the Pitch Perfect fandom… haha. But then again, when am i ever happy with anything i post? Comments and Kudos are ALWAYS appreciated. Sorry if you read this shitshow - i feel for you. x ☁️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>